


The Hypothetical Guide to Im Nayeon

by nayeonist



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, basically a stream of Jihyo's thoughts, i can't write well for my life but the world needs more nahyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayeonist/pseuds/nayeonist
Summary: Prompt: This would never have happened if you had just read the instructions.





	The Hypothetical Guide to Im Nayeon

_1\. Stay away from Im Nayeon_

_2\. Don’t get your hopes up about Im Nayeon (only applies if the above is ignored)_

_3\. If you feel like you’re falling in love, transfer schools and move to Canada. Fuck this shit._

 

Jihyo prides herself on doing everything by the book. Have a problem? There’s a Wikihelp page for that. Buy a bookshelf from Ikea? Read the damn step-by-step guide to making it or die trying. Break a rule? It was an accident and will _not_ happen again. Unfortunately, Im Nayeon didn’t come with an instruction manual, and it was becoming more and more clear that this was a _real big problem_ for the senior class’s resident rule-abider. If she did, maybe they wouldn’t be in this situation, pressed against each other in this closet-that-really-should-be-bigger-honestly-you-probably-couldn’t-fit-more-than-five-coats-in-here. A real-life cliché. 

It is in this moment, Jihyo attempting (and failing) to ignore how all she can hear is Nayeon breathing next to her, that the first instruction in the hypothetical Im Nayeon Guidebook forms itself in Jihyo’s mind, all too late (1. Stay away from her). Honestly, how can the sound of someone breathing seem intimate and attractive? Jihyo must be more drunk than she had thought. There’s simply no other explanation.

The light from the hallway manages to peak in through the slit between the closet doors, allowing Jihyo to see the almost-amused smile on Im Nayeon’s face. The girl gives a whole new meaning to the term ‘Chaotic Neutral’. Her effect on Jihyo’s life is chaotic, and the whole ordeal seems to leave Nayeon feeling completely neutral. This is evident in the way Nayeon seems completely unfazed by the fact that they are stuck here, possibly for the next 2 hours, and it is _all her fault_. Jihyo would glare at the slightly taller girl in an attempt to convey this but she knows it would only further amuse her (as the girl clearly reacts rationally to absolutely nothing). Why else would she invite herself to Jihyo’s best friend’s surprise party when it was clear she wasn’t wanted there?

Nothing but a penchant for chaos could have motivated her to show up two hours early, dressed head to toe in ‘Happy Birthday’ attire (who knew they sold t-shirts for 18th birthdays on such short notice? Who knew Im Nayeon was the type to wear one?). There was no way she had come to help Jihyo set-up because she cared, not with that litre of vodka (“it’s a gift!”) and toothy grin. No, that invited nothing but trouble. Jihyo willingly sharing a celebratory pre-drink with her of her own accord? Unthinkable. It didn’t happen. (Except, it did.) (Jihyo follows the rules and being tipsy in front of the girl she’s had a crush on since freshman year breaks about ten of them.)

Jihyo had been just on the verge of going against what she now realises is the second instruction (do NOT under any circumstances get your hopes up about Im Nayeon) when she had heard a key in the door and promptly crammed the box of decorations, Nayeon, and herself all into the nearest hiding place (the closet in Mina’s overly-fancy entrance hallway). Mina wasn’t supposed to be home for another 2 hours, a fact Jihyo had double and triple checked with the birthday girl’s parents in advance. Of course, there would have been no need to hide if _someone_ was wearing regular clothes, rather than light-up glasses and a ‘happy birthday’ banner draped across her shoulders like a scarf.

After a few minutes of Jihyo trying to look anywhere but at Nayeon’s face (which proved difficult as it was about 5 inches in front of her), the sound of the front door slamming shut again could be heard. “Well, that was lucky,” Nayeon remarked cheerfully, seemingly oblivious (as usual) to the effect she had on the other girl. “We could’ve been there a while if she had stayed”. Jihyo should be angry. She should be annoyed and exasperated because the entire surprise part of the surprise party had almost been ruined. But she couldn’t, because this was the first time she had spent more than 10 minutes with Nayeon without making a panicked getaway in 4 years, and she liked it. She really, really liked it.

So maybe it was the alcohol (unlikely, she was barely tipsy), maybe it was because of the proximity they had just been in to each other, or maybe it was because they were graduating soon and Jihyo somehow couldn’t bear the thought of never seeing Im Nayeon’s stupid face (or blindingly bright smile) ever again. Whatever it was that stopped Jihyo from replying with an insult and pushed her to ask Im Nayeon on a date instead (“ _not_ today though because _we_ have a party to set up”), it definitely would not have happened if she had just followed the instructions. Maybe living life by the book wasn’t always the right thing to do, maybe taking a leaf out of Nayeon’s book was a better idea, just this once. Besides, moving to Canada seemed like a lot of effort (and falling was the easiest thing in the world).

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this wasn't too terrible! I wrote it at like 2am in one go when inspiration hit so.... low expectations, guys!


End file.
